Fights & Love
by DisneyXDGirl
Summary: Austin and Ally get in a fight. Could it lead to romance? One-Shot.


Austin's P.O.V.

"Austin, Go!"

"What did I do Ally?"

"What do you think you did?"

"I seriously don't know! Just tell me!"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because."

"You're acting like a 5-year old Ally."

"Really? Did Chelsea tell you that?"

"Really Ally, Is this what this is about?"

"No, Bye Austin."

I fell horrible. I went out with Chelsea for her and she's jealous. I can't believe it. I love her. I love Ally Dawson. And I don't care if dating ripped us apart last time, I want to try again.

Ally's P.O.V.

I'm mad at him. No, you're not. Yes, I am. You're mad at yourself. Ugh. I want to be with him. Why didn't I tell him. I don't know.

"Ally?" Trish says as she walks in Sonic Boom.

"Hey."

"Why'd you leave Shredder's?"

"I got in a fight with Austin."

"Oh."

"Ally." Austin says, out of breath.

"Bye Ally." Tris says.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I don't know what got into me."

"I do, you were jealous."

"No I wasn't Austin."

"Really? She has a boyfriend. And have my eyes on someone else."

"Who?"

"You."

"Oh. (Giggles)"

Austin wrapped his arms around me. I put mine around his neck.

"Wait." I say.

"What?"

"Isn't there something you should ask me?"

"Ally, will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

Then I'm sitting on the counter. The nighttime breeze blows in the cracks between the doors. He's kissing me. It's like sparks are flying. My right hand is his hair and his left hand is in my hair. Time flies and when we finally break, 12 minutes have passed.

"Oh. I love you, Ally Dawson."

"I love you too, Austin Moon."

"We better go tell Dez and Trish that Auslly is back together."

"Alright."

I lock the store and we walk out hand in hand.

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally and I are on our way back to Shredder's. I slip from her grasp and run ahead.

"Hey! Get back here." She Gigreams (**Gig**gles/Sc**reams**).

"You gotta catch me." I say as I run onto the road next to the beach club.

"Austin, watch out!" She screams and pushes me out of the way.

I get up. She's covered in blood. That car was going to hit me. She saved me. I run over and pick her up.

"Austin?"

"It's me. You're going to be okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. You saved me."

"Good."

She's starting to pass out. I let her as I get to the beach club.

"Austin? What happened?" Trish asked as another worker called 911.

"I nearly got hit by a car, but she pushed me out of the way."

"Oh no."

"Yea. We were coming back over to tell you that Auslly is back."

"You guys are back together?"

"It won't matter much if Ally dies."

Just then, the paramedics show up. They put her on the stretch. I get in the truck too. I hold Ally's hand the whole way there. Trish and Dez show up a minute after us, and Trish had to pry my hand from Ally's. Trish held me back when I tried to follow her. I want her, no, need her in my life. I love her. I don't know when, but I pass out on the floor of the waiting room.

I wake up to Dez poking me.

"What?" I ask.

"Ally can leave now."

"Did you see her yet?"

"No, we wanted to wait for you."

"Alright."

I walk in Ally's room. She's waiting in a wheelchair.

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin walks in. His hair is messed up. He walks over to me.

"You're okay." He says.

"So are you."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Ally, are we still together?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He leans down and kisses me.

"Let's go." I say, and he starts to sing:

_Sometimes love's a scary place_  
_It's like standing in the dark_  
_Flying through the universe_  
_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_It's okay to let it go_  
_You don't have to be so brave_  
_Take a chance if someone else _  
_Is gonna sweep in and save the day_

_You don't have to face your fears alone_  
_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_  
_I'll know_

_Let me be your superhero_  
_There isn't a place I won't go_  
_Whenever you need me by your side_  
_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_  
_I'll carry you away from it all_  
_Let me be your superhero_  
_Let me be your superhero_

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin."

**~Romantic One-shot. I've been listening to the soundtrack of Austin &amp; Ally all night and I'm feeling romantic, so I thought I'd write a little bit. R&amp;R. Ciao.**

**Quote:(Austin and Dez are playing swordfights with musical instruments.)**

**Austin: I am Austimous! **

**Dez: And I am Dez-imous! **

**Austin: And I... **

**Ally: (grabs the instruments) Am putting these away-emous. Before they break-imus, because trust me, you cannot afford-emous. **

**Dez: Wow, you speak really good gladiator. **


End file.
